


Walking in on a Champion Time

by ThePretentiousBastard



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePretentiousBastard/pseuds/ThePretentiousBastard
Summary: When the champion goes missing before his match, it's up to Raihan to find him. But what could Leon be up to that's so important, he'd run late to his battle with Gloria?
Kudos: 14





	Walking in on a Champion Time

2:17pm  
An awkward silence filled the lounge room where the gym leaders rested after unfortunately losing a match in the tournament. Normally, Raihan didn’t find himself in the lounge before the finals but alas here he was. Leon’s little prodigy of an endorsee whipped his team real good, whipping his pride even harder. But that wasn’t the pressing issue at hand. What was more pressing was the Chairman eyeing his watch with increasing impatience, a foot tapping the floor anxiously.   
“He got bloody lost, didn’t he?”  
Everyone turned to Piers, who had finally broken the silence, slumped in his seat.  
“Fuckin’ dumbass.” Piers paused as Melony cleared her throat passive aggressively, gesturing towards Allister before Piers threw his hands up in half defensive, half apologetic nature. Nessa was the next to speak.  
“Come on, he’s an airhead for sure, but he’s not that dumb, right?” She turned towards Milo who looked at her nervously before rubbing the back of his head.  
“Well...he did need his brother to escort him to his own home before…”  
A collective groan filled the room. Milo was a sweetheart, so if he admitted you were dumb, then you were just dumb.  
Rose picked up his phone for probably the fourth time, dialing in the champion’s private number. The phone rang for five times before being sent to voicemail yet again. The Chairman sighed angrily, rubbing his furrowed brow before straightening his tie, regaining his composure. Leon was due to be on the field at 2:20pm, and they were basically out of time waiting for him.   
“I guess I have no choice but to look for him…” Raihan sighed, shaking his head.  
“I’ll go, Chairman.” Rose paused momentarily before nodding. “Well if there’s anyone who’d know where on earth the champion would be, that be his rival wouldn’t it? ” Raihan smirked before jogging out the door.  
“Back in a few!”

Truth be told, the gym leader had no idea where Leon would be, or why he wouldn’t answer his phone. He wasn’t the brightest bulb on the planet, but he wasn’t irresponsible, at least when battling was involved.   
To be honest, Raihan had ulterior motives for looking for Leon. He took a pretty big loss to Gloria today, not that he couldn’t take a loss, but for some reason, this one stung a bit more than usual. Maybe it was because the girl was more or less a newb to the whole trainer thing. Or maybe it was because Leon had said that she was making out to be a real rival to him. Yeah, that was it. Raihan had been Leon’s rival, though self proclaimed, for the longest time and yet Leon just decides this random kid is a rival to him.   
Raihan pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. There was no reason to be childish towards a kid who had beaten him fair and square. At the end of the day, Leon saw something in her that he didn’t see in the gym leader.  
More or less, Raihan just wanted a second alone with the champion. Maybe just to talk briefly. Nothing more, nothing less. It had been a solid while since they last got the chance to just talk and Raihan would be lying if he said he didn’t miss that. Leon was the kind of person whose laugh just made you smile despite yourself. He had an amazing smile and a hug so warm, it felt like home. Raihan paused at the last part. Okay, maybe not like home, but comforting.  
The dragon tamer froze when he heard a strange noise from the nearby locker room. The door was left slightly ajar. He eyed the door quizzically. No one except the gym leaders, the chairman, and the champion were allowed in this locker room. With all the gym leaders and the Rose in the lounge, it could only be one person. Raihan paused again when he heard a soft inhale from behind the door. It sounded...oddly labored. He raised his eyebrow and pressed his hand against the door.  
“Leon?”  
He came to a screeching halt at a particular sound that could only be described as one thing, sexual.  
What the bloody fuck was that?  
What greeted Raihan in the locker room left the gym leader's brain short circuiting, his blood running to his lower half.  
The champion leaned against his locker, throbbing cock in hand, brows furrowed in desperation. His champion shirt was lifted over his stomach, held in place by his teeth, revealing a defined rack of abs.   
The gym leader quickly ducked behind the door. He could hear his heart in his ears. Leaning heavily against the nearby wall for support, Raihan stood dumbfounded. What in the hell did he just see?  
The sound of a lubed hand rigorously working away forced the dragon tamer to acknowledge what he had just witnessed, heat rose to his face.  
Raihan’s brain began running a mile a minute trying to figure out how he had gotten himself into this mess and more importantly, how he was going to get out of it. He could just go back to the lounge, saying he couldn’t find Leon, but then he’d look useless turning up empty handed with just three minutes until the champion was supposed to be on the field. And he couldn’t exactly interrupt the man right now unless he wanted to lose his front row tickets to the show before him. Regaining his composure slightly, Raihan smirked, lifting his Rotom phone out of his pocket. He’d let the horny champion go at it a little longer. 

The gym leader peered back into the room, mesmerized by the visual before him. His eyes wandered Leon’s sculpted physique multiple times over, never growing bored of the jerking and twitching of his aroused body. The shirt in his mouth seemed to work simultaneously to keep the fabric from rolling down as well as to keep the delicious panting sounds escaping the man muffled. His tan skin glistened with sweat. He pumped his cock without abandon, a small bead of pre cum pooling out his slit. Leon glanced up slightly at a nearby wall clock before quickening his pace.

Subconsciously, the dragon tamer licked his lips. He knew Leon was attractive but damn, this was a turn on. Stiffness strained against his shorts. All he could hope was that no one would notice if they passed by. Raihan wanted that head in his mouth so bad, wanted his tongue all over that wet slit, tasting Leon’s pre cum. He wanted to bury his face deep into the champion’s nut sack as he came down his fucking throat.

Raihan was pulled away from his thoughts by a particularly sensual moan that sent the champion’s head back against the locker behind him with a breathy “oh...god..” leaving his lips. The shirt fell from his teeth as his hips buckled. Leon cupped his free hand over his mouth as his body began convulsing violently. Those toned thighs trembled as hot, white streams sprayed from his shaft with each labored thrust. Amber pupils rolled back briefly as the champion’s body rode the waves of bliss, a cacophony of moans muffled by his hand.

As if all his energy had been ejected with his semen, Leon slowly slid down the locker, panting and flushed. The hand that had kept his voice down fell to his side as the other hand gently lost itt grip on his shaft, still twitching from the climax. His chest raised and lowered heavily as he weakly lifted his clean hand to his forehead, wiping away beads of sweat.

Leon was snapped out of his euphoria as he eyed the clock again only to mutter a nervous, “Crap” under his breath as he frantically reached for the box of tissues he'd sat down next to him. He cleaned himself up before pulling his leggings and shorts back up. As he leaned forward to wipe the nearby bench he had utterly soiled, a familiar figure standing in the doorway caught his eye.  
“Hello, champ.”  
Time seemed to slow down as Leon met Raihan’s gaze, a smirk almost evil in nature graced the gym leader’s face. Raihan had to hold back a laugh at the look of complete shock written on the other man’s face. Amber eyes gazed down slightly, freezing on the Rotom phone in Raihan’s hand before a shade of red the gym leader had never seen before graced the champion’s cheeks. There was no need for explanations. Leon knew Raihan had seen everything, probably filmed it all too.

The champion opened his mouth to speak only for a nervous squeak to come out, causing Raihan to finally burst out laughing.  
“Jesus... christ…..wholly..shit. Couldn’t even wait till after the match to beat one out, yeah?”  
Leon looked like he wanted to respond, but the words were clearly caught in his throat. His eyes scrolled down only to pause at the obvious bulge in Raihan’s pants, causing his mouth to go dry. The gym leader followed his gaze, licking his lips as he discovered what Leon was eyeing.  
“Checking me out now? It’s your fault I’m like this, Leon. Maybe if you didn’t sound so fucking cute, I wouldn’t have gotten this hard. To be honest, never thought you’d sound that hot when you come. I’m gonna be fapping to those sounds until I die.”  
“I didn’t…I mean I...don’t....you just…..shut up!”  
Raihan laughed at the adorable levels of flustered the champion was reaching. Leon was never a man to be at a loss for words. He was confident and self assured to a fault and yet here he was, babbling like an idiot, face growing redder by the second.

Leon finally gave up on trying to form a coherent sentence. He slowly rose to his feet, facing the man before him, though he was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.  
“You can’t tell anyone about this…Rose would-”  
“Oh yeah, speaking of the Chairman, he’s been blowing your phone up for the past fifthteen minutes.”  
That brought Leon’s eyes to meet Raihan’s. A look of shock as well as terror filled the champion’s face. His eyes trailed over to the clock painfully slow. 2:25pm.   
If there was one good thing about fear, it was the adrenaline rush that came with it. Leon bolted past the gym leader and down the hall towards the lounge at speeds that would make a Dragapult blush.  
“Knock em dead, champ!”  
Raihan called out as his voice was taken over by uncontrollable laughter. He smirked, sliding his phone into his pocket after hitting save on the newly recorded video before chasing after the champion. With Leon’s battle against Gloria seconds away from finally starting, and said champion completely thrown off his game at this point, Raihan smirked to himself.  
This should be interesting.


End file.
